marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
She-Hulk Vol 3 3
| StoryTitle1 = He Who Wouldn't Be King | Writer1_1 = Charles Soule | Penciler1_1 = Javier Pulido | Inker1_1 = Javier Pulido | Colourist1_1 = Muntsa Vicente | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Thomas Brennan | Synopsis1 = Kristoff Vernard has come to the law office of Jennifer Walters seeking legal assistance in defecting from Latveria and getting asylum in the United States. She-Hulk is curious to know why he had chosen her over all the other lawyers in the city. He explains that she is the fifteenth lawyer he has approached as most do not want to earn the ire of his father, Doctor Doom. He went to her upon recommendation because she is more than the average lawyer. Needing to get out for some coffee she invites Kristoff to join her so she can interview him about the situation, leaving Angie Huang to mind the business in her absence. Going to the nearby Coffee Bean franchise, she begins by telling Kristoff that in order to be granted asylum in America, he needs to prove to the court that he will be persecuted should he return to his native Latveria. He explains that although he looks like a Latverian nobleman, he reminds her that Latveria is under the totalitarian rule of Doctor Doom. Although he is the heir of the Latverian throne, Doom does not want Kristoff to truly rule, but to perpetuate his own rule through Kristoff. When she brings up the subject of payment, he reveals that he has plenty of Latverian Francs, which he tells her trade well against the American dollar. When they return to the office, Jennifer has Angie begin preparing an engagement letter right away. When she asks Kristoff how long he has been in the United States, and he verifies that it is a year to the date. With the time for an asylum claim running out, Jennifer quickly drags him out of the office and get to a courthouse immediately. With no time to lose, they rush to the courthouse in Kristoff's chauffeured vehicle. As Jen calls in a favor to a judge who owes her, Kristoff makes his plans for the evening. As they talk, the driver is becoming more and more interested in Jen's conversation. It's then that She-Hulk realizes that the driver is bringing them to the airport, not the courthouse. When she points this out, it turns out that Kristoff's chauffeur is actually a Doombot in disguise. Kristoff is hardly surprised as his father constantly has Doombots on hand to ensure that he does not disobey his father's wishes. When She-Hulk attempts to do something, she is ejected from the car through the sunroof. However, Jen manages to catch up and destroy the Doombot before it can force Kristoff aboard a private jet and take him back to Latveria. With only a half-hour left before the courthouse closes, Jennifer finds an old Fantasticar in one of the airport hangers and uses it to fly them there before the courts close for the day. Along the way she tells Kristoff not to worry as she has a plan. Later, Jennifer Walters reverts back to human form and tries to sneak what appears to be Kristoff into the courthouse. They are swarmed by an army of Doombots. Jennifer turns into the She-Hulk again and begins fighting off the robots while the person she is with tries to flee. When one of the Doombots grabs this other person, it turns out to be Patsy Walker, aka the Hellcat, not Kristoff. This was all a distraction to get Kristoff into the courthouse. She-Hulk and Hellcat make short work of the Doombots and rush into the courtroom. There, Jennifer pleads the case for Kristoff Vernard. She convinces the judge that Kristoff would force to rule Latveria when he does not wish to do so and that returning him home to that fate would be like sending him to a prison sentence. With a representative from the United States government has no objections to the petition, the judge grants asylum. Just as the judge slams her gavel, Doctor Doom smashes through the ceiling. After vowing to kill She-Hulk, Doctor Doom takes his son and leaves. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Female judge * * Robots * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ****** ******* ***** ****** ******* Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = • We the people find you DOOM! • When the son of Victor Von Doom seeks extradition, Jen Walters will go to the ends of the earth for Justice! • All this, and Matt Murdock too as Charles Soule (THUNDERBOLTS) and Javier Pulido | Notes = Continuity Notes * Kristoff refers to himself as the son of Doctor Doom. That is not entirely accurate. Kristoff was adopted by Doctor Doom after his mother was murdered in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}